


day 1: honesty

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Series: Winter Events 2020 [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: A short drabble about the aftermath of Yuki and Mafuyu having sex.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Series: Winter Events 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	day 1: honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Given Events winter event!

“Ma- Mafuyu,” Yuki moaned quietly and buried his face in Mafuyu’s neck. He slowed his hips down as Mafuyu wrapped his arms around his torso. Both were breathing heavy at this point and the room smelled of sweat.

Mafuyu tangled his fingers in the back of the other’s hair and hummed as he closed his eyes. Yuki gently kissed his neck and Mafuyu slightly tilted his head in the opposite direction. He felt him move his shirt out of the way and he hummed again quietly. Unlike Yuki he still had his shirt on, which he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Yuki had seen him topless before. Typically, he only wears bottoms to bed, even when Yuki would sleep over. So, what was different? There was something that made Mafuyu want to hide but something that made him want to open up more to Yuki.

Slipping his arms away, he felt Yuki’s weight move off him and he laid his arm over his eyes. His chest was heaving up and down at this point as he tried to catch his breath. Yuki just smiled at him and watched him for a moment before tickling his hand.

“Mafuyu,” he said and chuckled at the boy underneath of him. He watched Mafuyu move his hand to look at him. Laying his hand gently on his cheek he leaned down and kissed Mafuyu, who just hummed in response again.

-

The next few days Mafuyu was off and Yuki noticed it. He wasn’t his bubbly and quiet self. He was still quiet but he wasn’t anywhere near as cheerful. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was something that he did to cause this. But he had no idea how he could even bring it up.

The two of them were sat with Hiiragi as they waited for Shizusumi to show up. Mafuyu was doodling on his notes and Yuki was watching him. A fond smile crossed his face and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around Mafuyu and hold him close. Though, he couldn’t. Hiiragi nor Shizusumi knew about them. Whether they suspected anything or not was a different story. And it was one that Yuki couldn’t tell someone.

Hiiragi’s phone went off and Yuki looked over at him. He sighed and mumbled, “Shizu isn’t coming,” before looking back at his phone.

“Hm? Why?” Yuki asked and Mafuyu looked up.

Hiiragi shrugged. “He didn’t really say, but I’m gonna go check on him.”

Yuki nodded and watched Hiiragi pack up and head off. It was just him and Mafuyu now, while he was happy about that, he was also worried. Mafuyu wasn’t speaking much which did worry him. Maybe they could talk on the way back to Yuki’s place. It wasn’t a long walk, but it wasn’t entirely short either. They’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

“Can we go for hot chocolate?” Mafuyu asked and Yuki turned his head and looked at him. Mafuyu’s eyes were watching him, but Yuki couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. He never could. Mafuyu was just one of those people that were hard to read. He didn’t mind though.

Nodding, he shoved everything into his bag and stood up, slinging it over his shoulder. Mafuyu followed suite and the two headed out. They walked side by side and Mafuyu was humming and Yuki smiled at him.

“You’ve been quiet lately,” Yuki said.

Mafuyu was silent for a moment. “I’m always quiet.”

“I know,” he laughed, “But more than usual.”

Yuki looked around and once he knew that the coast was clear he wrapped his arm around Mafuyu’s shoulder and pulled him close. The wind was blowing gently through the trees.

“So, what’s been up?” Yuki asked him. “You’ve been acting weird since we had sex.”

Mafuyu looked down and sighed. What was wrong? It was just hard to imagine being so open with Yuki. But he had been and it had been something he was trying to understand. It was like he had no shame with him now. Was that even possible?

Mafuyu wasn’t sure. He wasn’t the best at expressing himself in any way, so it made this harder. Trying to figure out what was going on, that was.

As the two of them walked they were silent. They were silent until Mafuyu tried to explain what was going on and Yuki just listened. He listened and smiled at him. Yuki hummed and squeezed his hand and Mafuyu looked up at him. Sometimes Yuki was silent with him. But that silence was comforting, just like how Mafuyu can be most times. Yuki squeezed his hand again before letting go.

“I feel safe with you,” Mafuyu said quietly, and Yuki stopped walking and looked at him.

Yuki smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can come say hi to me on tumblr @ritsukasato


End file.
